UNA VIDA EN HOGWARTS
by Selegna Sorensic
Summary: Magia, amistad, romance, vean como evoluciona todo esto. (lo se pesimo sumary, se necesitan Oc's)
1. Prologo

Hola! , bueno seguramente se preguntaran porque subo esto y porque no eh actualizado mi fic, bueno lo que pasa es que tengo un bloqueo con mi fic y esta idea me llego después de leer Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal así que aquí me tienen con mi nuevo fic, espero les guste eh iré actualizando este mientras me llegan ideas para el otro : D

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOM**

Hola mi nombre es Bastet Lourit pero todos me dicen Bast, tengo 11 años, mido 1. 45, tengo el cabello negro, ojos rojos y piel pálida, ah y soy bruja, vengo de una familia sangre pura pero no le damos importancia a la sangre, en unos días entrare a Hogwarts el mejor colegio de magia que pueda existir según mi hermano mayor el cual va en tercer grado, creo que es todo lo que tienen que saber sobre mí.

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOM**

Bueno como notaran esto empieza en el primer grado de Hogwarts por lo que sus Sucrettes tienen que tener 11 años, tomando esto en cuenta les dejo la ficha:

Nombre:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Miedos:

Familia:

Tipo de sangre: (Pura, mestiza, hijo de muggles)

Mascota: (gato, lechuza, sapo)

Cumpleaños:

Materia favorita: (Ya saben transformaciones, pociones, etc.)

Talentos o habilidades:

Chico: (No se puede Castiel)

Yo escogeré la casa de acuerdo a su personalidad, si tienen cuenta en pottermore díganme cual es su casa por MP, no todas serán amogas desde el principio ;)


	2. En el callejón Diagon

¡Hola compañeras brujas! Perdón por no haber subido nada antes pero ya empezaron mis exámenes y no eh tenido tiempo de escribir, mi internet no funciona bien, además de que me puse a investigar de varitas y sus centros, bueno basta de parloteo y disfruten la lectura :D

Dysclaimer: Los personajes de CDM y el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen ya que no soy ni una pelinegra francesa ni una rubia inglesa, solo la historia de este fic me pertenece

**X3x3x3xx3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x**

POV BASTET

La noche anterior me había dormido muy tarde por leer un libro muggle, sentía que alguien me movía pero tenía mucho sueño y no le preste atención hasta que oí que dijo:

-Lastima creo que la pequeña Bast no quiere ver su carta de Hogwarts- escuche la voz de mi hermano con un tono ligeramente burlón

Sabía que era capaz de esconderla si no me levantaba así que de un salto me pare y dije-¡Dámela ahora cabeza de arcoíris!- lo de cabeza de arcoíris lo digo porque mi hermano es metamorfomago y tendía mucho a cambiar el color de su cabello así que cuando quiero molestar le digo así

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas así diosa de los gatos!-me respondió usando mi apodo, eso es gracias a que me llamo como una diosa egipcia y su animal representativo es el gato

-Eh ya dejen de discutir que no me dejan dormir-dijo mi primo Luke de 16 años que se estaba quedando con nosotros mientras entraba por la puerta y se tallaba un ojo

-Es que él no me quiere dar mi carta Luke- dije mientras señalaba a mi hermano

-Te la hubiera dado si no me hubieras dicho cabeza de arcoíris diosa de los gatos- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear y Lex dale su carta a Bast- dijo Luke mientras seguía con su expresión seria

-Puf que aguafiestas- dijo Alexander mientras le entregaba su carta a Bast

-Gracias y si no les molesta salgan de mi habitación ahora- dije mientras los empujaba hacia la salida, una vez que los saque me acosté en mi cama para leer mi carta, aunque ya sabía que decía por que leí la de mi hermano me causaba ilusión tener la mía en mis manos, cuando termine de leerla decidí darme un baño y bajar a desayunar.

Después del desayuno nuestra madre nos dijo que después de la comida iríamos a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts por lo cual estuve impaciente hasta que llegara la hora así que para matar el tiempo decidí leer uno de los tantos libros muggle que tengo, una vez llegada la hora nos fuimos mediante la red flu hacía el callejón Diagon; cuando estuvimos allí fuimos directo a Gringotts para sacar un poco de dinero, estaba tan emocionada que no sabía que ver primero pero al final me decidí por ir a comprar mi varita mientras mi hermano y mi primo iban a sortilegios Weasley. Una vez en Ollivanders había muchos niños de mi edad siendo elegidos por su varita, cuando fue mi turno estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa.

-Oh señora Lourite cuanto tiempo sin verla, centro de pluma de fénix, madera de olmo, 24 centímetros de largo, dura ¿cierto?-dijo el señor Ollivander mientras saludaba a la señora Lourite

-Así es señor Ollivander- dijo mi madre con una ligera sonrisa

-Bueno ¿Quién es la pequeña que los acompaña?-dijo el señor Olivander dirigiéndome una mirada curiosa

-Ella es mi hija Bastet

-Muy bien entonces Bastet veamos-dijo mientras sacaba una cinta métrica- ¿con que mano sostienes la varita?

-Soy zurda- respondí

-Muy bien, estira el brazo- una cinta que se movía sola me midió del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de mi cabeza. Cuando la cinta termino de medirme pude ver al señor Ollivander buscando en las cajas- bien, Bastet prueba esta. Madera de cerezo y nervios de corazón de dragón. 30 centímetros. Dura, vamos tómala y agítala-cuando la agite se cayeron unas cajas de el estante y Ollivander me quito la varita-Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...- apenas la moví me la quito enseguida- intentemos con esta, madera de ébano y nervios de corazón de dragón, de 26.75 centímetros de largo. Ligeramente elástica- cuando agite la varita salieron chispas verdes y plateadas arrojando mucha luz

-Genial- murmure viendo maravillada mi varita, después de pagar la varita salimos de la tienda del señor Ollivanders y nos dirigimos a Flourish y Blotts donde compramos todos mis libros, después fuimos a la tienda de equipamiento mágico Wiseacre, en el Negocio de Calderos me compraron mi caldero peltre aunque yo quería uno de latón, en Madame Malkin: túnicas para todas las ocasiones cuando me pararon en el taburete para tomar mis medidas vi a una chica de mi edad de cabellos largos plateados recogidos en una coleta, tenía ojos bicolor y usaba lentes, parecía hija de muggles por la forma en la que iba vestida y como miraba todo así que decidí hacerle platica.

-Hola me llamo Bastet Lourite ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte con una sonrisa, creo que le inspire confianza porque sonrío y dijo

-Cheryl Belladona, un gusto

-Igualmente, ¿también vas ir a Hogwarts?- sé que era una pregunta tonta suponiendo que si no fuera así ella no estaría aquí pero lo pregunte de todas maneras

-Si, ¿y tú?-me pregunto un poco curiosa

-Si, bueno eres hija de padre muggles ¿cierto?-pregunte

-¿Muggles?-pregunto confundida, después de un momento pareció recordar el significado y dijo-si, si lo soy

-Lo suponía, bueno de cualquier manera si tienes alguna duda sobre Hogwarts puedes preguntarme, no se mucho pero puedo quitarte unas cuantas dudas-dije sonriendo

-Gracias y tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué son las casas de Hogwarts?-dijo con una mirada de duda

-Bueno Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas que son Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff cada una nombrada en honor a su fundador, cada año en la ceremonia de bienvenida nos asignan a los de nuevo ingreso, o sea nosotros, una casa en Hogwarts la cual será como nuestra familia durante el ciclo escolar, en resumen eso son las casas de Hogwarts

-Bast vámonos- oí la voz de mi mama así que me despedí de Cheryl y fui con ella. Cuando salimos de Madame Malkin fuimos al negocio de animales mágicos donde me compraron una cría macho de gato negro al que le puse Aswad. Finalmente fuimos a sortilegios Weasley por mi hermano y mi primo para poder irnos a casa, mentiría si dijera que no compre nada en sortilegios Weasley porque si lo hice, bueno ahora solo queda contar los días para ir a Hogwarts.

**X3x3x3xx3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x**

Hola espero les haya gustado ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter, como habran notado solo apareció una ficha por hoy, bueno las fichas quedaron así (puse el nombre de sus Oc's):

Yukio Astar: Armin

Cheryl Belladona: Lysandro (como habras notado al final cambie de opinión y la puse hija de muggles :D)

Diamina Steve: Kentin

Sakura Ryusaki: Nathaniel

Samanta Suzuki: Alexy

Gwenwhyfar Morgan: Viktor

Piper Alice Pince: Dake

Neiko Michaeliss: Charly

UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO


	3. Expreso Hogwarts

Hola aquí Selegna con este nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten :D, por cierto olvide poner que este fic está ubicado en 1917, eso significa que sus padres participaron en la segunda guerra mágica

Dysclaimer: Los personajes de CDM y el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen ya que no soy ni una francesa troleadora ni una inglesa arruina infancias (por la muerte de fred :'( *snif*)

**X3x3x3xx3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x**

POV BASTET

Me encontraba en el andén 9 ¾ un poco tarde ya que debo admitir me quede dormida, mi madre se despidió de nosotros y los tres subimos al tren, mi primo se fue al vagón de prefectos y yo fui con mi hermano hasta el vagón donde se iba a encontrar con una amiga creo que menciono algo sobre Sortilegios Weasley pero lo ignore, cuando llegamos al vagón encontramos a su amiga junto con una niña que parecía de mi edad.

-Hola Scarlett-dijo mi hermano saludando una chica castaña de ojos azules mientras se sentaba

-Hola Alex, ¿trajiste las cosas?-pregunto Scarlett

-Si-respondió enseñándole la bolsa de Sortilegios Weasley que había visto hace un momento

-Genial, por cierto ¿ella es tu hermana?-pregunto Scarlette mirándome

-Si, Bast ella es Scarlett una amiga- dijo Lex pero cuando dijo amiga note un pequeño rastro de tristeza en sus ojos, creo que mi hermano está enamorado o minimo le gustaba Scarlett

-Un gusto- dije con un tono un poco distante pero no era por ella solo que normalmente así le hablo a las personas

-¿Ella es tu hermana?-pregunto Lex reparando en la presencia de la chica de cabello violeta y ojos azules

-Si, ella es mi hermana Yukio

POV YUKIO

-Me llamo Yukio Astar un gusto- dije usando una voz un poco baja

-El gusto es nuestro-dijeron al mismo tiempo Bast, una chica que parece de mi edad de cabello corto y negro y ojos rojos y Alex, un compañero de mi hermana de cabello morado y ojos verdes… al menos por ahora ya que según mi hermana cambia su color de cabello cuando se aburre, Scarlette y Alex empezaron a hablar sobre una broma y empecé a ver por la ventana hasta que Bast empezó a hacerme platica, hablamos de muchas cosas hasta que llegamos al tema de en qué casa quedaríamos

-Yo creo que quedare en Slytherin ¿y tu?- me pregunto

-Pues parece que tengo características de Hufflepuff y de Gryffindor así que no estoy segura-según había visto Hufflepuff era considerada la peor casa de Hogwarts pero a mí me parece que todas son iguales

-¿Les preguntamos en que casa creen que quedaremos?-me pregunto señalando a nuestros hermanos

-Si-respondí, la verdad tenía curiosidad de en que casa me pondría mi hermana si tuviera que elegir

-Listillos tenemos que preguntarles algo-los llamo Bast, creo que les dijo listillos porque ambos están en Reavenclaw

-¿Qué quieren?-le pregunto Alex

-Queremos saber en qué casa creen que quedaremos-dije yo

-Eso es sencillo, la diosa de los gatos estará en Slytherin-dijo Alex

-Y tu estarás en Hufflepuff-dijo Scarlett, vaya es como si lo hubieran venido pensando todo el camino- bueno ya casi llegamos así que Alex sal para que nos cambiemos

-Está bien, suerte que vine cambiado- dijo Alex mientras salía del compartimiento

Después de cambiarnos Alex entro de nuevo al compartimiento y siguió platicando un rato con mi hermana hasta que el tren se detuvo y bajamos, una voz nos dijo que dejáramos nuestro equipaje en el tren. El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos nos empujábamos para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Entonces apareció una lámpara sobre la cabeza de todos y una voz dijo:

-Los de primer año síganme-dijo un hombre gigante con una gran barba negra antes de seguirlo me despedí de mi hermana y vi a Bast despidiéndose de Alex y de un chico rubio que no reconocí, cuando Bast estuvo a mi lado seguimos al gigante por lo que parecía ser un estrecho sendero, cuando salimos del sendero el cual se abría en el borde de un gran lago negro vimos en la punta de una alta montaña, un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

-No más de cuatro por bote- grito el gigante señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla, Bastet y yo subimos a uno seguidos de una chica de cabello plateado y una de cabello rubio que luego me entere se llamaban Cheryl y Diamina-¿Ya subieron todos?-continuo hablando el gigante que tenía un bote para el solo-¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!-cuando el gigante dijo eso todos los botes empezaron a avanzar al mismo tiempo, todos estaban en silenció contemplando el castillo. Cuando finalmente llegamos, todos bajamos de los botes y el gigante alzo su enorme mano y llamo a la puerta.

**X3x3x3xx3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x**

Este capítulo lo empecé a escribir después de publicar el otro, quedo un poco (demasiado) corto pero no hay mucho que decir por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, probablemente publique es siguiente en el transcurso de la semana así que estén atentas ^^

UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO


End file.
